I See Claws
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Commander X-2 finds a belt at the dump that Dodgers had thown out, unknown that it will give him great power. When he finds out, he challenges one of Dodgers' strong foes on a battle, so sure he will win. Is this a good idea? Marvin & Lilly: Episode 9!
1. Look What I Found!

**Dodgers: Ok, thisth wasth gonna be sthory all about me, but, the writer changed her mind!**

**Me: Dodgers, yes, but, you can at least be thankful it even has you in it. Yes, guys, this is a Marvin & Lilly Episode! I loss count of the number, so, I'll go count real quick-- 9. 5 of mine & 3 from yours truly, NBCF, the author if Lilly & her series. (Ok, maybe, I don't know all of what "Yours truly" means.)**

**Anyway, this one will have at least two parts. Hope you all like it a lot!**

**Marvin & Lilly in...**

**I See Claws**

**By**

**Carlint**

Duck Dodgers' ship zoomed through space as he walked down the halls of his ship. He made it to the bridge.

"G-Good morning, Captain Dodgers." his loyal Cadet said.

"Morning, Cadet. Sthay, what're we doing today?"

"W-Wie-We're going to go to the moon & search for moon rocks!"

"Moon rocksth? Cool."

"I know, I'm going to look for a big one!"

"You mean the really big onesth that tasthte like rocksth?"

"Y-Yes, of course they taste like rocks. Because they are rocks." Cadet used a flat voice at his second sentence.

"Oh, ok. Well, then, let'sth proceed!"

"Ay-ay, Captain!" The ship made a turn for the moon & zoomed off.

* * *

Cadet & Dodgers were both picking up rocks, while wearing space suits. Dodgers picked up a big shiny rock.

"Hey, Cadet, what kinda rock isth thisth?" he asked, curiously.

"Th-That's an Emerald."

"An Emerald………. I'm RICH!"

"Well…"

"I'm keeping thisth one &--" Dodgers turned around & saw something behind a rock behind him. He walked to it & dup out what looked like a belt, with a lot of dirt on it. A lot.

"Eew… Hey, Cadet, any idea where thisth dirty belt came from?" he said.

"N-Nope. But-- Ooh… let's bring that with us."

"Why? It'sth filthy!"

"Yeah, but, it's--"

"Eh, whatever! Just take it!" Dodgers tossed to him. He got it.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Stho, what isth it?" Dodgers asked Cadet, who was wiping it with a rag.

"It's a belt that enables strong power to the wearer…" Cadet replied.

"Oh…"

"I'll be right back." Cadet walked down the halls. Dodgers looked at the belt, still very dirty.

"Hmm…" he said. He walked to it & put it on.

"Hmm… come on! Do sthomething!" Puzzled, he took it back off.

"Eh, thisth thing's a piece of junk!" he said. He walked over to the trash bin & threw it in.

* * *

X-2 walked down the halls of his ship & looked around. Then, he walked into the control room of the ship. He sat in his rather large chair & picked up a magazine. He flipped threw it.

"I'm bored…" he said. He flopped back up & looked out the window. He sat his chin on one of his hands, letting his elbow hold it up. He sighed, looking blankly out the window.

"Sure wish something interesting would happen…" Then, he beamed. "Hey! I'll go see if I can get the queen a new couch! Then, maybe, she'll promote me!" He zoomed out of the room & down the halls.

* * *

X-2 was rummaging through a bunch of garbage & junk at the dump.

"Hey, cool! A trash can!" he said, pulling out an old waste basket. He kept on rummaging until he pulled out… the same belt that Dodgers had thrown out!

"What on Mars is this?" he asked himself. He put in in his bag. "May as well keep it. It might be useful for my new pants." He continued to dig.

* * *

Later, in his room, X-2 pulled out his bag & dumped everything out. Revealed to be just that waste basket, belt & a few pony tails. He eyed the belt & picked it up. He looked at the buckle, which was so covered in dirt, he couldn't even see if there was anything on it.

"Hmm…" he took it into the bathroom & turned on the sink. He put a little soap it & let it soak for a while. He walked out of the room & closed the door behind him. Revealed in the sink while the belt was soaking was a bright green glow around it.

* * *

"…and I found this belt & this waste basket & these ponies…" X-2 explained in front of his queen.

"Commander, where did you get this stuff?" the queen asked, curious.

"Oh, I got it at the dump…" He suddenly regretted what he had just said. Then, he blushed.

"The dump? Why were you at the dump?"

"Uh… looking for a couch?"

"Really?" the queen's voice was flat.

"Um… yes? Anyway, I'm gonna go see what this stuff can do besides what it's made to do!"

"Whatever…" X-2 scurried back to the control room.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cadet screamed.

"I threw it out. It wouldn't turn me into a sthuper hero!"

"Did you press the button?" Cadet's voice was flat.

"What button?"

"Guess that answers my question."

"What'sth the answer?"

"Never mind. We have to find it before some one bad finds it!"

"Like who?"

* * *

The ship landed on Mars, in front of the Martian Palace. Cadet & Dodgers got out just in time to see X-2, walking out with the rash bags he took out almost everyday.

"Let'sth stalk him!" Dodgers said.

"Wait! Look!" Cadet pointed as Dodgers, too, noticed that X-2 was wearing the belt that Dodgers had thrown out. "He's wearing the belt!"

"Well! Maybe, he doesthn't know how to usthe it…"

"Maybe…" Dodgers zoomed up to about here inches from X-2's face.

"Alright, Martian! Hand it over!"

"Hand what over?" X-2 asked, confused.

"You know what! My belt!"

"Oh, you mean the belt that I found buried in a pile of junk at the dump? The one you apparently threw out?"

"Yeah, that be-- HEY!"

"Sorry, Dodgers. You didn't want it, so, now, it's mine."

"Oh yeah? Well, too bad for you that I'm not gonna tell you about the fact that it makesth you powerful when you pressth that button, no sthir!"

"What button?"

"Uh… nothing…" X-2 looked down & noticed the buckle, which had a "J" on it. He raised one brow, curious.

"Oh no ya' don't!" Dodgers yelled before he did anything. He tackled him & they ended up in a literal pile of dust, ducks & Martians, just pounding away at anything they could reach.

"Give it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Isth not!"

"Is, too!" They stopped & both spun around until they both stopped. X-2 sat down while Dodgers was upside down. He stood up & picked up a rock. He threw it at him, but, he dodgers, ducking & the rock hit the buckle on his belt. Dodgers heard a big bang, but, didn't dare to look up.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" X-2 roared like a mountain lion. Then, he stopped to look at himself. "Huh?" His gloves were now green & more of a square shape. What he couldn't see was the orange mask on his face. That was about all that changed, except, what he would soon figure out, the powers it gave also & some claws--BIG ones. He stopped until he noticed Dodgers, charging at him with a Laser Saber. He quickly, without a warning, let out his huge, shiny claws & spun around.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" he shouted, still not knowing how these powers worked. Dodgers ended up in the dust pile & came out almost in pieces. X-2 stopped, dizzy. Then, he giggled, noticing Dodgers was almost bald from all that slicing, but, also lucky he was still alive.

"What?" Dodgers asked, completely unaware that he had no feathers. Then, X-2 & Cadet burst into laughter.

"WHAT?" Dodgers yelled.

"BALDY!" X-2 yelled, still laughing.

"WHAT?" Dodgers looked down & noticed he was right. He pulled his arms over his bottom in embarrassment, as Cadet & X-2 continued laughing. X-2 calmed first.

"Now, then, what was that, anyway?" he asked.

"Well, you destroyed my feathers…" Dodgers began.

"No, I mean, how?" His claws came back out. X-2 gasped. "Hey! I have claws! BIG ones!" He gave Dodgers a smug grin. "I'll make cheese slices out of you!" he shouted.

"AAHH!" Dodgers ran off, with X-2 right behind him. Cadet sighed, blankly.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dodgers was still screaming & running in circles even though he had already changed back into his uniform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CAPTAIN!" Cadet yelled, sick & tired of his constant screaming.

"WHAT?" Dodgers quickly turned around & yelled.

"W-Why are you still screaming?" Cadet asked, confused, "We're back in the ship, remember?"

"Oh…" Dodgers looked back behind him, "And thosthe nachosth actually helped with my being hungry all the time!"

"D-Duh…"

"And you know what elsthe?" Dodgers pulled out a bag of potato chips, while saying, "And thesthe helped, too!"

"I'm not surprised…"

"Good, causthe, I'm gonna use thesthe nachos to defeat that little Martian runt!"

"And how?" Cadet's voice was, once again, blank.

"By throwing them at him!" Cadet stared with a blank look in his eyes.

* * *

Dodgers had apparently succeeded in trying to "defeat" X-2 with potato chips. After a few hours, he & X-2 had forts up & were throwing them at each other. Cadet was, once again, watching blankly.

"ME!" Dodgers yelled. Cadet sat there, with, now, a confused look on his face. He had no idea what they were fighting about.

"ME!"X-2 yelled back, right after Dodgers.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"GUYS!" Cadet yelled.

"WHAT?" Dodgers & X-2 both shouted, both holding a potato.

"W-What are you fighting about?"

"I dunno…" Dodgers said, shrugging.

"TERRITORY!" X-2 yelled & threw another potato. BOOM! There went a huge booming noise from, of course, the ship.

"So obviously…" X-2 sighed.

"HEY! That'sth my thing!" Dodgers yelled, & continued throwing potatoes at him. X-2 ducked & ran into the ship.

"CARAMELLDANSEN!" a voice screamed from the guest room, or, now, the bedroom of X-2's best friend. He opened the door to no other than Lilly & her other friend, the internet.

"LILLY! IT'S TOO LOUD!"

"WHAT?" Lilly didn't bother to open up her eyes & stop strumming like wild fire at her invisible guitar.

"THE MUSIC IS TOOOO LOUD!"

"I LIKE PIE, TOO!"

"_**LILLY!"**_

"WHAT?" she still didn't move, other than her strumming & singing & dancing.

"THE MUSIC IS TOO…." X-2 glared at the video, walked over to it & pulled the plug out of the wall only a little bit harshly.

"AND THAT'S WHY I--Hey, where'd the music go?"

"I told you once, twice & a thir-- twice & a half & you didn't listen, the--"

"Well, gee, what is it?"

"I was getting to that." the lamp then fell over & splattered into tiny fragments. "I will fix that."

"Marvin…"

"The music was too loud. Ok, now, back to FIXING THIS-- lamp?"

"And again, why are you dressed like a cat?"

"I'm not dressed like a cat, I--"

"Then, what's that?" Lilly pointed to his claws & skirt.

"Uh… it's a new belt--"

"THAT'STH _STHILL _MINE!" Dodgers interrupted.

"WHO ASKED YOU, _**DODGERS?**_" X-2 interrogated.

"Uh, me, that's who!"

"Well, now, I'm TELLING you to stop!"

"Make me, shorty!"

"Ok, then, I will!" He grabbed Dodgers & kicked him out of the ship & jumped out for more room to fight. Then, he jumped into the air, spinning like a top, only vertically. Green fire exploded from all corners of the bundle of cat/Martian until he came crashing down towards Dodgers, spinning, then, doing two kicks & finally, making one big kick with green fire at the heel of his foot & finally hitting Dodgers. A bright white light flashed & the next thing Dodgers knew, he was upside down, against a brick wall with black dust al around him, as if it has exploded only that one spot, but, hadn't broke the bricks, & he was half-bald of his feathers. Then, the bricks cracked & the bricks collapsed onto the ground, burying Dodgers in bricks. X-2 shot a small fire ball at the top of the building & in no time, & from no where neither Lilly, nor Dodgers' Cadet could figure out, a little flower fluttered down & landed on top of the bricks. Dodgers stuck his head, half beaten, half bald, out of the bricks with a look of both anger & half his black eye was closed.

"HA! How's that for SHORTY, SHORTY?" X-2 yelled in more pride than ever. He had just defeated Dodgers at his own game in less than two minutes. Lucky for Dodgers, this time, it wasn't about blowing up the Earth.

"Oh, why you little--" Dodgers began, & was replied to with a good soc on his arm. "OWE! I'M GONNA--" BANG, again. "WILL YOU JUST--" BANG! "OK, OK, I GET IT!"

"Good." was X-2's reply. Then, he happily skipped back into the ship, just taking off the belt before going in, transforming back to his normal self with a red, fiery flash around him.

"OOH! When I get my handsth on that belt, I'll give him a tasthe of his own medicine!" Dodgers was irritated not only with the baldness of his feathers, this time.

"C-Come on, Captain, haven't you ever considered that you have defeate-defeate- beat him more than… eh, eh, 2,656, 222 times?"

"Yeah, whatever. But, I have & thisth time, it'll be 2,656,223 timesth."

"W-Whatever."

"Hey! You know, that was like stho 10 of the fraction of what I could do with that thing?"

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lilly's voice was echoing through-out the ship.

"Oh, it was nothing." X-2 replied, walking down the hall with her.

"It was so awesome, that, I had to spend 2 hours brushing the dust off my shirt & pants! Dodgers could only do like a 10th fraction of that!"

"Well, so true! Like I said when I met you, Dodgers' I.Q. is no higher than that of a garden snail!"

"You know,--" Then, the wall suddenly cracked to pieces & in came Dodgers & Cadet, up to impress him once again.

"You know, sthnailsth are much sthmarter than people give them credit for." Dodgers said.

"Yes, Dodgers, that may as well be true, but, regardless, no matter how smart a snail-- or, anything is, your I.Q. must be at least the fraction of a rock's I.Q."

"It isth not!" Dodgers paused to pull out a rock. He pat it as if it were his baby kid. "Isthn't that right, Rocky?" he asked in a baby-talk voice that just simply disgusted X-2 in a way that made him want to kick Dodgers for miles as so he flying threw the air at 100 miles per hour for days & at probably at least 500 feet in the air.

"Dodgers, we both know that rocks cannot talk." he said.

"Can stho! Watch!" He lifted the rock & made it move. "Hi! I'm Rocky the talking rock! And I know that potato chipsth are Duck Dodgersth favorite salty sthnacksth!" he said in a puppet show-like voice that just annoyed X-2 even more. "HA! Stho there!"

"Uh.. Dodgers, we both know that it was you, talking! I can here your lisp & recognize it for miles!" Lilly protested.

"Oh, yeah? What'sth a… listhp?"

"Thisth." Lilly said in Dodgers' voice.

"Yeah, right! Really? What isth it?"

"This. 'Oh, hi, I'm Duck Dodgersth! I like potato chipsth & pie & al thingsth greesthy! I like my Rocky, Wocky! And if I could, I'm throw pie in that little Martian runt'sth face!' That 'TH' noise you make at the end--or in the middle-- of the words with 'S' sounds in them." Lilly's explanation was nonsense to some one of Dodgers' statue. He simply yawned & stared blankly at Lilly & X-2.

"Well? Are ya' gonna tell me or not?" he asked, as if she had not just explained anything to him. It was like talking to a wall when you were talking to Dodgers sometimes--almost all the time.

"I just did!" Lilly then laughed, remembering how funny it was when Dodgers & X-2 were together at any place, taking just earlier as an example.

"Dodgers! Why are you even here? Get out of my ship!" X-2 yelled.

"Why don't you make, short--" X-2 smirked at Dodgers as he ceased finishing his sarcastic question. "I'll just leave, now." he added. Then, with that, he walked off. Cadet glared after him, noticing that he had not said a word the whole trip to Mars, on Mars & probably not back to Earth.

"W-Wie-Wait for me, Captain!" he shouted after his Commanding Officer, who was running, totally ignoring his Cadet, only in fear of feeling claws in his feathers again.

"HA! No-one's gonna stop me in this thing! I'm gonna put my new powers to the test!" X-2 said, proudly.

"Uh… Marv, is that such a good idea?" Lilly asked, worried about who X-2 was going to challenge.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll start with an easy, yet, challenging foe that even Dodgers had defeated several times."

"Oh, ok…" Lilly was a little unsure, but, she also thought it very fun & awesome to watch him kick bad buy's butts again. So, she followed.

"Right behind you!" she said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Me: You'll have to just guess who he's fighting until the next chapter is up! Tee hee! Yay! Cliff hanger!**

**Dodgers: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, back to me...**

**Me: Bye-Bye for now!**


	2. Not A Good Idea

**Ok, guys, last chapter to the story! Probably my first two-part MAL episode. That makes two & one three-part one... & of course, the rest! I LOVE MARVIN & LILLY! I've been highly obsessed with "Light: The Marvin The Martian Story" lately & you may have thought that I've forgotten about Marvin & Lilly... Well, I haven't, of course! YAY ME! Anyway, here's to Marvin & Lilly!!... & of course, this episode is a dedication to my friend, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, who, as I've said several times & as several of you know, created Lilly.**

**Enough chit-chat for now! Enjoy! BTW, I think my writing is improving!**

"Wait, who?" Lilly asked, scared about who X-2 had chosen to battle.

"I already told you 5 times, I'm fighting The Klunkins. They can't be hard to beat with this, can they?" X-2 replied, running with her to there hid-out. They bashed through the wall, cracking it to pieces.

"What in tarnation are YOU doing here?" Sa'am asked in a mad voice.

"I'm here to fight!" X-2 said.

"Well, you're not usually a challenger even to your own foe, Duck Dodgers!"

"Take that back & now, I'm challenging you, so there!"

"Uh, Marvin…"

"Not, now, Lill--OOF!" Next thing he knew, he was knocked into another wall. "You Klunkins don't play around do you?"

"Well, sometimes… but, not this time!" Sa'am replied.

"Very well." X-2 jumped back to his feet & extended his claws. "Send out as many warriors on me as you want!" he said, challengingly.

"Fine!" He called out an army of his Klunkins in front of them.

"Uh, Marvin…" Lilly said, hiding behind him.

"Just watch this!" X-2 jumped into the air, roaring & quickly landed on one. He quickly extended his claws & scratched away. Then, he jumped into the air, grabbed a huge block out of the wall from behind & threw it at them, blasting every one of them right out of the building.

"HA! You are no match for-- Uh, what's my alter ego's name?" he whispered to Lilly his last sentence.

"Uh… Claw Mat--uh…" Lilly whispered back, unsure. X-2 jumped in front of him & did moves with his claws as he announced,

"Now, Sa'am, you must face CLAW--" He was interrupted by one of his paws accidentally pulling off his belt from the inside & knocking it out of his reach. When he quickly changed back to normal, he finished his sentence with a little winging it. "Uh… claw….s of… my cat--uh--kitty… uh… I'll be la-la-leaving… now…" he said in fearful voice, just showing Sa'am that he had no more power. X-2 walked to the door, almost sure his plan had worked until he couldn't get through. A Klunkin was blocking it.

"Uh… hi, now, if you'll just move, I'll go home, now." In reply to his comment, The Klunkin grabbed him & threw him across the room, bashing him into Sa'am.

"Well, I knew this wasn't gonna be a good idea." Lilly said.

"Hey, don't rub it in!" X-2 said with only a hint of sarcasm & laughter in it.

* * *

"I only have one thing to say; Worst… day… ever…" X-2 pouted, tied up with Lilly, back-to-back.

"Oh, come on. At least you got to--" Lilly tried to cheer him up.

"Oh come on, blah-blah-blah! Oh, come on? Lilly, where probably gonna get blasted to pieces in here!"

"Ya, well, I know that!" X-2 just gave a heavy sigh. "But, I know how to defeat them in you're willing to listen. Remember, I've seen hoe Dodgers does it."

"Yeah, yeah, but, no matter, I've seen it, too & if we try the way he does it, we'll never get my belt back. Not to mention, with it, he can destroy anything he wants….. Unless he makes the same dumb mistake as I did."

"Uh…. Yeah… anyway, what else can we do?"

"Uh… that's a good question, Lilly. What _are_ we gonna do?"

"Uh… well, we could just sit here & wait for that giant sharp thing to destroy us!" Lilly raised her voice as she finished her sentence.

"Oh…" Lilly just squirmed just as the thing came crashing right in the middle of them, breaking the rope. Then, she jumped up.

"HA HA! Now, to finish you-- OOF!" Lilly was knocked into the wall.

"Lilly!" X-2 shouted. "Give me back my belt so I can kick your butts!"

"Oh, & who's gonna make me?" Sa'am asked him.

"Well, duh! Marvin is!" Lilly yelled from the wall.

"Uh… right…" X-2 said.

"Yeah, right! You two, take out the trash! I'll finish the girl."

"You will NOT!" X-2 yelled.

"We will, too!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Uh huh!" X-2 just growled, disgusted that he always ended up in quarrels like this. He ran towards him & the other two behind him came crashing onto him.

"AAHH!" he heard Lilly scream. He couldn't see because he could barely move his head.

"Get… off of me!" X-2 choked out. He squirmed under them & came out from behind them. Then, he kicked them.

"Ha! How's that for a good--" X-2 couldn't finish his sentence after being smashed into the wall again. He slowly stood up, holding his knees.

"You… won't get away with this…" he said. He was tired & sweating & hurt slightly. He was panting.

"Oh, yes we will! Your little _girl _friend is in a cage & you're gonna get way more than that!"

"She isn't my GIRL friend! She's just…. Just…"

"HA! Just another MARTIAN?"

"No, well, sort of, but--" He was cut off from his sentence when he was grabbed by the throat. Sa'am had his hand around his neck & had a sword to it as well. X-2 had only two choices. He could hold onto it to keep him breathing, or he could try to punch him, which, he thought had a chance not to work. Although, come to think of it, he had a third option that he dreaded to take, but, it was probably the only one that would keep him alive.

"Uh, if I surrender, will you spare me?" he asked with a nervous voice.

"Well….." Sa'am rubbed his chin; as if to be thinking about it, but, it was almost too obvious that he was gonna do something outrageous.

"Well?" X-2 said.

"Well…" Sa'am said again, still rubbing his chin. X-2 let his arms fall, for, Sa'am's grip on his neck wasn't too tight. He gave a blank look & waited. He amused himself while waiting by thinking about something;

_Dodgers, you are so silly… _he thought, remembering when Dodgers didn't know what "lisp" was.

"Well, I recon you have a deal, Martian." Sa'am finally said. He let go of X-2, as he gasped for breath, also sighing, because it had taken forever for Sa'am to bored him half-to-death & being choked did the other half, almost.

_Hmm… _X-2 thought, _Now that I'm free, I can trick him into getting close enough to were I can snatch the belt from his waist_.

"Ok, then, uh-- now what?" X-2 asked, standing up.

"Uh… Why don't you start by taking out the garbage cans?" Sa'am pointed to a room filed with garbage so disgusting, you could see the stink of steam coming out of them. X-2 made a disgusted face, but, if he was going to get his belt back, he'd have to do what Sa'am said until the right time came.

_Better not tell Lilly, yet. No offense towards her, but, she's got a big mouth… _he thought to himself.

"WELL?" Sa'am grew inpatient.

"Oh, uh, well, isn't a……." X-2 began to reply, only to see Sa'am glare down at him, raising a brow. "Uh, I mean-- Ay, ay, Captain!" X-2 said, saluting as if he were talking to his queen. And with that, he zoomed off to do his "duties".

* * *

X-2 was on his 20th bag of garbage, holding it out as far as he could, to throw it into the disposal.

"Garbage, ugh!" he said, disgusted. He threw it in & looked at the rest of the left-over garbage. "20 down…. 150 to go…" he said. He gave a heavy sigh & decided that even this much of this job was going to be harder than ever.

* * *

X-2 was finally done. He walked into the living room & plopped onto the couch. He had hauled so many bags that day, that, his sides & back hurt badly.

"Uh…. Finally, I can relax." he said, picking up the TV remote & turning on the black & white TV. Sa'am walked in.

"And just what do you think your doing?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Uh… I'm watching TV…" X-2 replied, eyeing the belt that was still around Sa'am's waist.

_Maybe, if I can survive taking out trash for the next few hours, I can get it while he's asleep… _he thought.

"Well… what's on?" Sa'am asked.

"I don't know, I'm just in pain…" X-2 replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, get off the couch so I can watch some TV."

"What?" X-2 stared at him with disbelieving eyes, as if he were crazy.

"You heard me! Why don't you go make me a milk-shake?"

"Uh… yes, sir…" X-2 got up & walked towards the kitchen, only to collapse onto the floor half way there.

"I don't hear blending!" Sa'am interrogated.

"I'm getting to it…" X-2 said, with a muffled voice from not moving his head up from the rug.

"Well, hurry it up! The Lady Chanticleer show's coming on!"

"OK…" X-2 said from the rug.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, X-2 managed to turn on the milkshake machine & bring Sa'am hid drink.

"Well, it's about time!" Sa'am complained. "The show's already three minutes over!"

"Three minutes? That's like-- there's like 28 minutes of it left!"

"Actually, it's an hour long."

"Well, aren't we the good time keeper?"

"YEAH! So, git!"

"Uh… gladly…"

"GOOD!"

* * *

"UH! This is so stressful!" X-2 complained, slumping in a chair, trying to have at least two seconds of peace. Lilly walked in.

"Marv, what's up?" she asked, as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"This." X-2 got up & walked into the kitchen only to see Sa'am, making fish or something that grossed X-2 out. Lilly was right behind him. He walked up to Sa'am & extended his leg behind him, with a grin on his cowl black face, as if to say, "I've been waiting to do this ALL day!" And with that, he kicked as hard as he could & a flash went off. He heard Sa'am scream like a little girl. Quickly, he grabbed Lilly's hand & zoomed for the living room. He plopped onto the couch, as if he were in there the whole time & before anyone came in, he grabbed Lilly's shoulders.

"Act… natural!" he whispered, as if getting caught doing what he had just done was the end of the world, when, it would only be the end of his nap.

"OK!" Lilly shouted back. They both slumped onto the couch & saw Sa'am just walking in, his head covered in juice or some other liquid.

"WHAT IN TARNATION WAS THAT?" he yelled.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" Lilly mocked.

"I'm talking about one of you MARTIANS kicking me in the rear! WHO WAS IT?"

"Uh…. Uh… uh.. Uh.. Uh.. U.. h u.. h.. uh…uhh…" Lilly & X-2 stuttered, now, in a cold sweat, which was obviously dropping from the sides of there faces.

"WELL?"

"Uh…. Uh… uh.. Uh.. Uh.. U.. h u.. h.. uh…uhh…" they stuttered again. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh... It was….. THAT BLENDER!" Lilly made up.

"WHAT blender?" Sa'am was growing inpatient with the two mischievous Martians.

"Uh… that one…" Lilly pointed, "It's been sitting there almost all day… see?" all three of them looked at a blue blender sitting on top of a cabinet. To Sa'am, it was almost as it were sitting there, staring at him as if to say, "WHAT? I'm a BLENDER!"

"Uh… I know it was one of you stupid Martians! Don't do it again, or I'll pulverize ya'!" And with that, he stormed off.

"PPPF! Ya', right!" Lilly whispered. They both giggled uncontrollably.

"KEEP QUIET IN THERE!" they heard Sa'am scream.

"Better keep quiet in her." Lilly said, taking an "E" away from the word "HERE". Then, hey both laughed.

"QUIET!" Lilly & X-2 stuck away.

* * *

Lilly & X-2 were in there guest room, where they wouldn't disturb anybody. Lilly was doing impressions of Sa'am in a mocking motion, making them sound like bad impressions on purpose.

"Hey! Ya'll better git outta ma' pie…" Lilly paused, "Sickles!" she added. They both laughed.

"AS IF PIE… WAS… POPSICLES!" Lilly laughed at the top of her lungs.

"P-P-PIE-SICLES!" X-2 howled. They both laughed until there sides hurt. Then, Lilly heard something.

"You know, Lilly, I--" X-2 began.

"SSHH! Listen…" they put there hands to there "Ears" & listened to voices they could barely hear.

"SHE IS OUT OF CONTROL! That little Commander would never do such a childish thing! I know it was her! You are to go get her now & THEN, I'll say what to do next! GOT IT?" It was Sa'am's voice. Lilly was terrified before X-2 could figure out what was going on. Sa'am was talking about her! He had to be!

"I don't get--WHOA!" X-2 said, then, immediately twisted around to Lilly's face. Her eyes were wide & her pupils were like black beads.

"Don't you get it? He's talking about ME!"

"Oh, come on-- Well, maybe, he is…"

"DO SOMETHI--" Lilly was cut off by the door slamming open. Two Klunkins--& Sa'am were standing in the door way.

"Gimme the girl, Martian!" he said.

"NO! If you're taking her out there, I'm going, too!" X-2 defended Lilly.

"Sorry, bub! No can do!"

"Either we both go or no one goes!"

"FINE!" Lilly & X-2 were grabbed by the collars & carried into the living room, where they were dropped harshly on the floor.

"Now, what do you want?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms.

"You're becoming a pain! So, you can either go home or go jump in the shark tank!" Sa'am replied harshly.

"FINE! I'll go home!" Lilly stood up, mad with him.

"Uh, yeah, & I'm going, too!" X-2 stood up, also.

"Oh, no, you ain't!" Sa'am replied.

"Oh, yes, I am!"

"Uh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh uh!"

"You know what; let's just fight."

"What for?"

"Well, if I win, I & Lilly get to go home AND I get to take MY belt with me!"

"Oh, yeah, what if I win?"

"Well, if, you win… uh…" Lilly butted in,

"Then, we have to stay here & do whatever it is you say for as long as you are even close to King of the Klunkins!" Lilly was talking at a mile a minute.

"LILLY!" X-2 shouted.

"Deal." Sa'am said. Suddenly, Lilly regretted what she had just said.

"Go beat them, Marvin! I know you can! …..Plus, also, if we don't, we have to stay here forever…" Lilly said.

"Ok… I, uh, know that." X-2 & Lilly exchanged fighting poses in front of Sa'am.

"Let's do this thing!" Lilly said, excitedly.

"Uh… yeah…" X-2 was nervous. Sa'am pulled out a blaster gun & shot at Lilly. Lilly let out a gasp.

"LILLY!" X-2 yelled. He pushed her out of the way & took out his blaster, also shooting.

"Woops!" Sa'am said. The shot sent him flying into the wall. "THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" he yelled. X-2 grabbed the belt while he was down & quickly put it on. He pressed the button & he transformed.

"Oh, but, I believe YOU are!" he said. He extended his claws & jumped into the air, spinning wildly until he was at least 100 feet in the air. He came crashing down as he continued to spin & then, did more than several moves of his own in front of both Lilly & Sa'am. He then extended his leg when he was finished showing off & it glowed ferociously.

"GO MARVIN!" Lilly yelled, with her arms in the air.

"HA!" X-2 yelled, just as he kicked Sa'am through the wall. A bright light flashed & an explosion sounded off. When the light was gone, Lilly stopped shielding her eyes to look at the rather detailed hole in the wall & dirt in front of it that had been extended to the sides. And Sa'am was no where in sight. To the obvious sight that Lilly & X-2 saw today, they knew he had won the battle.

"That….. Was….. AWESOME!" Lilly yelled, with her arms in the air at her last sentence.

"You bet! Wow, I don't usually say that… no matter, let's go home." X-2 & Lilly wrapped there arms around each other & walked to the ship.

* * *

"Ah, X-2, there's nothing like a delightful drink to satisfy one's patience." X-2 said with a happy sigh. K-9 gave a short bark in full agreement.

"I'll just relax for awhile… a very long while…" He kicked back & relaxed for what would only be a few seconds. Suddenly, another loud booming noise came from Lilly's room. X-2 jumped & held his "Ears", as K-9 was, once again, dancing to Lilly's loud Earth music.

_**HEY, HEY!**_

_**YOU, YOU!**_

_**I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**NO WAY, NO WAY!**_

_**I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!**_

_**HEY, HEY!**_

_**YOU, YOU…**_

The music stopped.

"Oops! I pulled the plug!" he heard Lilly say. X-2 couldn't help but give a smirk at himself.

"Heh, heh. Typical." he said.

_**The End.**_

"WE-HAH! I loved that one, Marvin!" Lilly yelled.

"Yeah, that highly educated & amused me." X-2 agreed.

"Heh, heh, speak English, you!" Lilly joked.

"Oh & I suppose you know more terms than me?"

"Oh, you!"

"_So, I assume you two liked it?" _I asked.

"Oh, yeah, we loved it! Right Marv?"

"Yeah, of course."

"_And I'm sure they'll be more very soon!"_

"YAY!"

"_Woops! Heh, heh! Sorry, guys, gotta go. Uh, watch the end credits while you wait for the next episode." _and with that, I zoomed off. X-2 & Lilly stood their for a second before laughing.

**Tee hee! Like at the end of the movies where they have a role with the author of the story! LOLZ! Bye!**

**PS. 4 more episodes, & that makes one season of Marvin & Lilly! Hope NBCF gets to start Season 2! I thought 13 was a good number because Duck Dodgers Seasons all have 13 episodes. Tee hee! - 3**


End file.
